


Extra Whipped Cream

by spaloon



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: F/F, just two ladies at a coffee shop :), life in parappa town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaloon/pseuds/spaloon
Summary: aka. Sweety Bancha Takes a Tripi can't believe im far enough into this fandom that i'm writing fanfics for OCs but here we areheres a lil fic for Katrina and Thalia from Life in Parappa Town! :) i want them to have fun





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrevorTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrevorTheWriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life in Parappa Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812729) by [TrevorTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrevorTheWriter/pseuds/TrevorTheWriter). 



> you can find Katrina (Katy's mom) and Thalia (Katy's drama teacher) in chapters 19-22 of Life in Parappa Town! i really love these ladies and i think theyd mesh well. haha . .

Work was slow at Parappa town's local Koffee Kingdom. At least, the slowest it had been in the last few weeks- With the new Joe Chin Express Café opening up down the street, business had fell to an all time low. Katrina couldn't imagine why- after all, the competitor's coffee tasted like liquidated dirt, nowhere near the quality of ingredients her café offered. But she supposed anything with a namebrand would sell nowadays.   
  
It was quiet, save for the soft guitar music that played over the speakers, and the low chatter of the few other employees. There was one sole customer hunched over in the corner, but if the way they typed on their laptop was any indication, they were only there for the free WiFi.   
  
Katrina sighed, tapping a claw on the counter. She'd already counted the cash drawer three times that day, re-organized the espresso flavors, and wiped down the coffee machine. At this point, she was almost begging for a robbery. That would at least shake things up a little.  
  
Three minutes passed. Another tired sigh. A scuffle of the broom as one of the employees aimlessly swept the floor. And Katrina was sure she'd heard this song at least three times today.  
  
"Katrina?"   
  
The woman in question almost jumped, head snapping towards the noise. She relaxed as she saw a pink teddy bear twiddling her thumbs nervously, waiting to be answered. "What's up, Sweetie?"  
  
The bear nervously shrugged, then tilted her head, avoiding eye contact. "Well... It's almost 1 o'clock. Y'know, my lunch break? So, I was gonna clock out..."  
  
Katrina blinked, then frowned, looking over at the computer. It was indeed 12:58pm. She huffed, tail flicking, and put her head in her hand. "Yeah, go ahead... In fact, tell Gelato she can take her break now too, if she wants. I've got a feeling the lunch rush isn't going to be a problem today."  
  
Sweetie hesitated before nodding dutifully, removing her apron. Katrina gave her a half hearted wave before focusing back on the door.  
  
By the time the front door chimed, Katrina had almost fallen asleep at her counter.   
  
The feline sputtered a little, ears flicking up to the noise. She stood up straight, ear twitching as she dusted off her apron. "Hi, welcome to Koffee Kingdom!" She trilled, as if she hadn't been falling asleep at her post.  
  
The woman who had entered gave her a light chuckle, shifting her purse to her other shoulder. "Oh, good afternoon!" Her voice was slightly muffled behind her thick theatre mask, and her black ponytail bounced as she approached the counter. Katrina blinked, feeling that familiar sort of surprise you'd usually feel when you see someone in a professional setting going about their daily lives.  
  
She knew this woman; Her daughter's drama teacher, Miss Thalia. It had been a week since Katy's play, but a face like that- or lack thereof- was hard to forget. With that realization, Katrina leaned against the counter with a rather sly smile, the tip of her tail flicking back and forth. "Say, haven't I seen you somewhere before?"  
  
The masked woman immediately perked up, pausing to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her halfway hidden ear. "You might have," she coyly replied, tilting her head, "Have you read my theatre scripts? I suppose they _are_ quite popular now, I wouldn't mind signing something for a fan..."   
  
Katrina quirked a brow, not expecting that answer. "... No. I saw you last week, at the high school. You're my daughter's drama teacher, right?"  
  
Thalia immediately deflated, the answer obviously disappointing her. "O-oh, yes... Right. Of course." She huffed, clearing her throat. Katrina noticed her slip her pen back into her bag, and she almost felt sorry for the woman.   
  
There was a brief silence as Thalia studied Katrina, mask tilting up and down, before she seemed to recognize her. "Oh! Yes, it's so clear to me now- you must be Katy's mother!"   
  
Katrina smiled at that, rewarding her with a nod. She had to wonder how many blue cats this woman must know. "Yes, that's me. The one and only!" Thalia seemed pleased with this, standing up straight.   
  
"Well, the resemblance is certainly there," she hummed, "and I can already tell you must be where she got her strong voice from. I could hear you greet me as I walked in quite clearly. That's very important."  
  
Katrina raised an eyebrow. What a peculiar complement. "Oh... thank you?"  
  
"Oh, no, Mrs. Kat, I should be thanking _you,"_ Thalia cooed, leaning against the counter, "For someone as talented as your daughter being in my production. She's one of the few that _really_ shows some promise. You must be proud!"  
  
"Oh, of course!" Katrina replied, quite pleased, "I know she works hard at what she does." She chose to ignore Thalia's slight dig at her other students in favor of the praise she had given Katy. "Oh, and..."she continued, as a sort of afterthought, "It's Ms. Kat. I'm not married; but I'd rather you call me Katrina."  
  
Thalia seemed genuinely surprised to hear that, putting a hand to her chest. "Oh? What an absolute shame that is, I would expect someone like you to be completely off the market..."   
  
Before Katrina could respond, or even fully process her words, Thalia had already changed the subject. "Oh, goodness... Look at the time! I'd almost forgotten why I came here."   
  
Katrina, admittedly, was a little flustered. "Right!" She cleared her throat, quickly pulling a small notebook from the front pouch of her apron. "Right, what can I get you?"   
  
It took a few minutes for Thalia to answer. She looked deep in thought, tapping the chin of her mask in a way that almost matched up with the clock above. It was like she was trying to keep Katrina in suspense- though she thought the sentiment a little dramatic, considering it was only an order of coffee.  
  
"Can I give you a custom order?" Thalia asked, looking back to Katrina.   
  
Katrina flicked her tail, taking a brief look at the sign on the register that very clearly said **'NO CUSTOM ORDERS.'** "Oh, yeah, absolutely," She replied with a smile. She could feel Gelato's eyes on her from across the room.  
  
Thalia clapped her hands together happily at her answer. "Oh, great! Okay then... Let’s see... I'd like a double espresso con panna, non-fat, with one pump vanilla, and sub espresso whip cream," she began, but then paused, and added, "Actually- extra whipped cream." Katrina furrowed her brow. Getting a non-fat espresso with extra whipped cream was like getting a diet soda with your super-sized fast food meal. But she shrugged it off and wrote down her request. As far as complicated orders went, she supposed she'd heard worse. "And-" Thalia's voice piped up again, "add Italian roast drizzle."  
  
Katrina looked up from her notepad. "... Anything else?"  
  
Thalia laughed, shaking her head. "No, no, I'm trying to watch my figure, so just the coffee. My order isn't too complicated, is it?"  
  
Katrina waved her off. "Oh, don't worry about it. You're the only one here." _Besides,_ she thought idly, _the longer it takes to make your drink, the longer I can talk to you._ She then immediately shooed away that thought- what was she, a teenager?   
  
"You know," Thalia said, still leaning on the counter, watching Katrina as she worked, "I'm glad I found another café around here. This one's much closer to the school, so you'll probably be seeing me a _lot_ more often."   
  
_"Really?"_ Katrina snickered. "I should be so lucky. You keep ordering drinks like this, you might save us from going out of business."  
  
"Oh, of course. I think it'd be a loss for everyone here if we didn't get to have you brighten up our day!"  
  
Katrina felt herself blush. She couldn't tell if Thalia was being sincere or was just naturally charismatic. After all, she _was_ an actress. "Flattery isn't going to get you a discount, you know." She called behind her, but Thalia just laughed.   
  
"I'm not being too much, am I?" She asked, "I just like to make a good first impression." _Well, she certainly was achieving that._ __  
  
"Not at all," affirmed Katrina, topping off the drink Thalia had ordered with whipped cream. It towered a little dangerously, until she covered it with a lid. "I'd say you're being just enough." She smiled, placing the drink on the counter and moving towards the register to enter the total.  
  
"Well, being ‘just enough’ doesn't win over a crowd, miss Katrina," countered Thalia. Katrina rose an eyebrow at her. The teacher had her head propped up in her hand, card at the ready. "Now, how much was it?"  
  
"$4.96." Katrina rang the drink up as a regular espresso but charged .25 for the extra whipped cream. If Thalia had looked bothered by that conclusion, the mask didn't show it. She simply stood up straight and swiped her card.   
  
The sound of the receipt printer was the only noise between them until Katrina pushed the paper towards the other woman, along with a pen. "If you could sign this..."   
  
"You know," Thalia mused as she scribbled her signature across the paper, "We'll be having a musical in the spring. You should see if your daughter would like to perform! I know she has a beautiful singing voice."  
  
Katrina smiled, putting the signed receipt in her apron. "You're not wrong. Something tells me I wouldn't have to push her too hard."  
  
"Then I suppose I'll look forward to seeing you both there? I've got something special prepared for that production. It's sure to be a hit." Thalia seemed so excited, Katrina didn't want to disappoint her. So, she nodded.  
  
"Then I guess it'd be a shame to miss it. I'll be there."  
  
Thalia clapped her hands together happily. "Oh, excellent! I promise, you won't be disappointed." She reached forward to take her drink, then took a quick look at the clock. "Oh, goodness- how the time flies when you're having fun... I should get going. Thank you so much for the coffee!"   
  
"Ah, it's my job," Katrina shrugged, then tilted her head curiously. "Should I expect you around tomorrow?"   
  
"Same time exactly," Thalia replied, and Katrina could hear the smile in her voice. "It's my lunch break." She took a dramatic bow as she backed out of the door, and even blew a kiss to her audience of one. "Farewell, Katrina."  
  
Katrina suppressed a chuckle, giving the woman a wave goodbye in return. _Well. She was certainly cute, if not a touch over-dramatic._  
  
The woman sighed after a moment, once she saw the drama teacher had left the view of the glass windows. She leaned against the wall and reached into her front apron, where she had stashed Thalia's receipt. Glancing over it, she smiled at the swooping signature Thalia had given her. Looks like she had gotten an autograph after all.   
  
The smile turned into a perplexed look as Katrina realized she had written something on the back, too.   
  
It was a hastily written phone number, with the words _'give me a call sometime?'_ underneath. Katrina blinked, then carefully folded up the receipt and stuck it back in her pocket. Well, Judy __was pushing her to get back into the dating scene...  
  
"That was smooth," called a voice to the left.  
  
Katrina jumped a little, turning to see Gelato sitting at one of the cafe tables. The girl popped a bubble with her chewing gum, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"O-oh, you saw that?" Katrina sputtered. She must have gotten so caught up in the moment she completely forgot she was there.   
  
"Yeah, it was gross. You were flirting like a couple of high schoolers. What, she give you her number, too?"  
  
Katrina snorted, then reached over and tossed a washcloth at the girl. "Oh, get back to work. Your break ended ten minutes ago."  
  
“Fiiinneee,” Gelato groaned, tying her apron back around her waist. Once she had moved out of her line of sight, Katrina quickly pulled out her phone and the receipt from her pocket.  
  
Besides, saving a number wasn’t a crime. 


End file.
